Weasley Inc
by NutterButterBear
Summary: Daphne is Ginerva Weasley's secret daughter. Fred is the somehow blonde son of George Weasley. Scooby is one from Fluffy the three-headed dog's litter. Shaggy is son of Neville Longbottom and never fails to forget something. Velma, she's daughter of Cho Chang and a Ravenclaw. If each of these children dont want to spend their lives surrounded by magic, do they count as Squibs?
1. Not Much Beauty Sleep

Daphne's P.O.V.  
I woke up to hear noises from downstairs traveling up the stairs and stopping at my door. "Daphne, wake up!" Came the voice of my Uncle George. Only my uncles and my mom knew I came into being; even my own dad doesn't know... Ugh, great. Now my head is pounding from my rude awakening. "I need my beauty sleep!" I murmur before I end up bolting upright from the sudden noise in my ear. I death-glare my uncle before pushing him out the door. Stretching out my arms took only seconds, while getting ready for the day did not. "It's time to go board the train, Daphne. We're going to be late! You don't need makeup, you're only eleven." My mother's voice floated under the door. I grumbled back, "Whyyyyyyyy?" But my mom had already disappeared to wake up the others. The others who would soon meet me after long years of living together.


	2. I'm Officially A Weasley

Daphne's P.O.V.  
I sat alone on the train ride here but now I was surrounded by a ton of fellow first years. "And who are you? I see red hair, no freckles; could be a Weasley..." Came a slightly feminine voice from beside me. I looked around but the only person looking at me was this almost white haired kid. My eyes widened for a millisecond before I assumed a calm composure and threw him a witty comeback, "Aren't you a little old to be a first year? I mean, what's with the white hair?" A nerdy looking brown haired girl laughed from the other side of me. "Good one," She said, "My name's Velma, and that's someone you don't want to deal with. Son of the so-called famous Draco Malfoy." I internally gasped; no way. "Scorpius?" My voice squeaked out. "How do you know me?" He snapped back. "Uhh-" I was cut short by the return of Professor Sprout who led us first years into the Great Hall. As I walked past, I saw a boy who kept squeezing his eyes shut and changing his hair color. "Teddy?" I whispered and our eyes connected. He looked a bit shocked that I knew his name but I kept walking until I bumped into the kid in front of me and almost fell over. "Nice one, Red." murmured Scorpius as he once again stood next to me. "Really? Is that what you're going to call me?" I questioned. "Until I hear your name, yes. But if you have a terrible name, I'll still call you Red" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and waited for my turn. Scorpius went to Slytherin, Velma went to Ravenclaw, and Albus went to Gryffindor. Now it was just me, Fred, and dark-skinned, curly-haired girl. "Weasley, Daphne" said Sprout. A few people gasped and Fred looked between me and the other girl confused before I took timid steps up to the stool. "GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat just as it brushed my head. I didn't make eye-contact with Fred, Albus, or James as I confidently walked to Gryffindor table.


	3. Fitting In

Daphne's P.O.V.  
Finally after Fred was sorted into Gryffindor and the other girl into Slytherin, and after McGonagall's welcoming speech, food appeared before me. I daintily spooned my self a bowl of salad, and speared a slice of ham before filling my cup with pumpkin juice. I glanced around and found my cousins sitting around me, and I caught a few staring. "Yes?" I asked Rose who was watching me intently. "If you're a Weasley, then how come none of us have seen you before?" She responded politely. The others glanced up at me not eating their food, all except for Albus who was shoving mashed potatoes in his mouth. I was prepared for that one, "I simply slept during meal times and otherwise kept to myself in my room, and came out only at night for food, and other necessities." Fred immediately threw me another question, "Whose child are you? Which of us are your siblings?" I hesitated, "Ginny. Ginny's my mother." Albus finally looked up and both him and James goggled at me. I shrugged in response and started in on my food not making a noise as I cut my ham in pieces. Soon after, the others continued eating their own food, but much rather noisily than I did. Am I seriously the only quiet Weasley? Am I the first to not make such a peep that most of my family doesn't notice me?


	4. Dorm Rooms Are Smelly

Daphne's P.O.V.  
I walked up the staircase from the common room and unknowingly walked into the 3rd year boys dorm. Oops. So as any other girl would do I screamed and ran down one staircase and up another and didn't stop til I was safely on my bed. Then I cautiously peeked out of the door and saw a bunch of guys laughing! At me! I watched as one of the boys looked up at my humiliated state and winked at me. I quickly slammed the door shut again which issued another round of laughter from the common room. How EMBARRASSING! Rose came up a few minutes later. "Did you hear that some girl just walk-" she started. "Yes I did, I was the girl. I am so HUMILIATED!" I cut her off. "O-oh... I'm sorry... How can I help?" She asked quietly. "I don't know, my brain is fuzzled ever since one of those boys winked at me!" I exclaimed using wild hand movements. Rose laughed. Her laugh was so funny that I joined in on it. Some other girl came in and said, "Woah, you guys sound like one person laughing at their recording of a laugh..." Rose and I just looked at each other with realization before bursting into giggles again. The girl looked uncomfortable and said her goodbyes and quickly disappeared. "Describe the boy to me!" She said once she could breathe normally. "Blonde hair, hazel-ish eyes... Another kid looked similar..." I recalled. "Oh, Lorcan and Lysander! Ya, they're 3rd years. Their mom was friends with Aunt Ginny." Rose replied. Soon Rose went back downstairs and I couldn't help but think how cute that guy was...


End file.
